A common kind of electronic device generally includes a frame assembly for receiving a plurality of push buttons and components therein. The push buttons are adopted as an input interface with the components for adjusting characteristics of the electronic device, for example, a liquid crystal display with several push buttons for adjusting brightness, contrast ratio and resolution thereof.
Referring to FIG. 7, an exploded, back view of a frame assembly 1 with disassembled push buttons. The frame assembly 1 includes a button member 12 and a frame 11 having a receiving space (not labeled). The frame 11 includes a bottom wall 111. Four through holes 112 and four posts 113 are both formed on the bottom wall 111. The posts 113 are made from plastic that can be melted or the like.
The button member 12 includes eight elastic connectors 121, four push buttons 122, and a fixing board 123. The fixing board 123 includes four fixing holes 1234; each has a size in accordance to the post 113, are formed at positions according to the posts 113. Each of the push buttons 122 is formed at position according to the respective through hole 112, each has a size in accordance to thereof, and is connected to the fixing board 123 by two connectors 121.
The frame assembly 1 assembled with push buttons 122 is illustrated in FIG. 8. The button member 12 is received in the receiving space of the frame 11, and the push buttons 122 are arranged through the through holes 112 while the posts 113 are penetrated through the fixing holes 1234. Ends of the posts 113 protrude out from the fixing holes 1234 and are melted over the adjoining surface of the fixing board 123. Thereby, the button member 12 is fixed on the frame 11. The push buttons 122 can be operated in the front of the frame assembly 1 by pressing, and the push buttons 122 can automatic bounce back via resilience of the connectors 121 after pressing.
However, the button member 12 or other devices nearby may be damaged during the process of melting the posts 113.
Accordingly, what is needed is a frame assembly configured with a fixing means for push buttons to be easily attached with a frame assembly.